Corruption
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Crowley a mis la main sur cette âme précieuse qu'il veut torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui cède enfin


**Titre** : Corruption  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Rating** : R (parce que torture)  
**Genres** : hurt sans confort et romance (heu, plus ou moins)  
**Personnages** : Crowley/Kévin  
**Nombre de mots** : 798  
**Commentaires** : J'étais persuadée d'avoir déjà publié cette fiction que j'ai commencé en Espagne ya de ça à peu près deux mois. A cause d'Osric Chau qui a dit qu'il shippait Kévin et Crowley...

* * *

Le roi de l'Enfer l'admettait volontiers : il était un peu sentimental.

Alors il arrivait que certaines âmes, qui auraient normalement dû aller directement au Paradis, se retrouvent sous sa garde – il suffisait de savoir à qui graisser la patte. Crowley avait toujours été fort pour deviner les désirs de ses interlocuteurs, et ainsi en tirer le meilleur bénéfice. _Satisfait ou remboursé_, telle était sa devise, et il l'appliquait scrupuleusement. Après tout, n'est pas démon qui veut, et s'il ne maintenait pas à un semblant d'ordre, plus personne ne se soucierait de l'intégrité_,_ une valeur qui lui paraissait fondamentale.

Il avait beau ne pas être très honnête – qui pouvait prétendre l'être sans mentir ? – il aimait son travail, et il le faisait bien. C'était un dur labeur, mais lorsqu'il parvenait à mettre la main sur une âme à laquelle il tenait, c'était une sorte de petite récompense. Être roi de l'Enfer n'avait pas que des inconvénients.

Pendant les séances de torture, il faisait en sorte de garder cette _intégrité_. Ce n'était pas facile, car parfois, le plaisir l'emportant, il avait envie de procéder à la mise à mort rapide de sa victime, pour s'enivrer de son agonie. Mais ce ne serait pas sérieux, ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt. On ne construit pas d'empire sur la précipitation et les approximations : la torture est un art délicat pour lequel il faut de la finesse, du doigté. On ne peut pas bâcler le travail et l'achever avant d'en avoir terminé la moitié.

C'est pourquoi, malgré le désir intense d'en finir d'un coup de hachoir, il se contentait d'infliger de petites entailles aux endroits les plus sensibles. L'âme hurlante de sa proie était un délice, un met savoureux qu'il devait absolument faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Car une fois qu'il en aurait tiré les dernières miettes, il ne restera plus rien. Que de la souffrance et de la rancœur. C'était son objectif.

Il prit des années pour la noircir. Elle était coriace, solide. Elle ne lui disait jamais ce qu'il voulait entendre. Trois petit mots.

_Je me rends._

Ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose. Mais sa victime ne voulait rien lâcher, même dans la mort. Elle le haïssait si fort. Et il aimait ça, il aimait le regard de pure haine qu'elle lui jetait. Il appréhendait avec excitation le moment où elle cèderait.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait en tête quand il avait versé ses pots de vin aux faucheuses pour la récupérer. Cette âme brillante, arrogante, dure comme la pierre.

Il avait pourtant cru que ce n'était une façade, que sous la coquille, elle serait molle, comme le ventre d'une limace. Mais en dessous, il avait découvert une autre coquille, puis une autre, et une autre. Il avait dû creuser des kilomètres pour enfin atteindre son vrai cœur ça avait pris un temps monstre, et c'était un travail frustrant.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il n'avait eu qu'à appuyer.

C'était toujours comme la première fois, car même s'il l'avait vécu encore et encore, ça faisait toujours aussi mal – pour l'autre, pas pour lui. Crowley aimait cette sensation. Ce sentiment de pouvoir. Il atteignait toujours son but, avec de la persévérance. C'était pourquoi il était le roi de l'Enfer.

Il avait transformé du diamant en charbon. Changé de l'or en plomb.

Alors il avait détaché l'âme de sa croix. Il l'avait nettoyé en surface, soignant les plaies purulentes et arrêtant les saignements. Il avait fait couper un costume pour lui sur mesure, puis il l'avait habillé lui-même, glissant chaque pièce de tissu sur ses membres engourdis par des années de mauvais traitements. Il avait fait taillé et coiffé les cheveux bruns de sorte qu'apparaissent son visage marqué par la douleur, le regard hanté, mais pas vitreux pour autant. Très vivant et terrifié. A se damner. Brûlant de prendre sa revanche, mais pas sur Crowley : sur la vie qui l'avait mené là, Dieu, le destin, la fatalité, le sort.

Le roi était loin de regretter cette transaction. Le garçon était parfait. Même s'il était encore trop traumatisé pour parler. Ça viendrait. Il finissait par bien le connaître après toutes ces années. Ses coquilles allaient se reformer autour de son cœur corrompu, plus épaisses que jamais.

Il fit une annonce à son petit personnel :

\- Je vous présente Kévin Tran. Il sera mon assistant personnel à partir de maintenant. Il m'apportera le café, fera les photocopies, enverra les mémos...

Il n'ajouta pas « me taillera une petite pipe sous le bureau », mais c'était tellement explicite dans le ton de sa voix que le jeune homme grimaça en desserrant son col. Ils avaient faits bien pire tous les deux en dix ans de torture infernale.

Les démons applaudirent, et Crowley sourit avec complaisance.

Il avait bien fait d'attendre.


End file.
